


Birthday Treats

by pandora_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fairy Lights, Flowers, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Surprises, hogwarts courtyard, second year scorose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose/pseuds/pandora_rose
Summary: Rose's loving boyfriend wants to treat her and make her feel extra special on her birthday. He does what he can depending on their age. He just wants to make her day perfect, as perfect as he can.





	Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to one of the best writing buddies I have - even if you give me new ships! 
> 
> There will be follow up chapters to come!

_ Hogwarts courtyard, 29th March 2019 _

 

As thirteenth birthdays go today had been pretty good, even if I was stuck in class for most of it. I've had birthday wishes all day, mum and dad even sent me a gift this morning. The only thing that could make the day even more perfect now was if I got to spend some time with Scorpius, he can always make any day even better.

 

I was just crossing the entrance hall to head back up to Ravenclaw tower, all alone, I wanted nothing more than to curl up with one of the new books mum and dad had sent this morning when I suddenly felt hands grab me around the waist. I spun around ready to jit out at whoever had grabbed me and stopped in my tracks as I laid eyes on Scorpius. I had only just been humming about him and as if, well, by magic here he was. “Hey you,” I could feel my lips tugging up into a wide grin as I spoke, “thought you'd forgotten about me!” 

“You know that I could never do that!” He smirked, pulling me into a hug. “Come with me,” he said as he stepped away from me and held out his hand. 

I took hold of his outstretched hand, relishing in the feel of it. Soft and rough all at once. I wasn't worried about where ever he was going to lead me, I've trusted Scorpius with my life since our first day here, and I'm not about to stop now. He's my boyfriend, he wouldn't hurt me. 

 

He led me out the double doors and into the grounds, heading towards the courtyards which made my heart flutter. It was one of my favourite parts of the grounds, it's where I always went to hide when I needed peace and quiet. Or just wanted to draw or take my camera out. It has been pretty warm all day, and the evening wasn't too cold either so we were fine in our school uniforms without our thicker robes over top. The sun was gleaming against Scorpius's blonde hair in a way that always leaves me mesmerized, “where are we going?” I ask, not that I am worried, more curious. 

He just looked at me and smirked, which means that I’ll find out when he’s ready, I just hope that it is soon. 

 

Ten minutes later, we were nearing the end of the courtyards. Scorpius turned to me, “close your eyes,” he instructed as he moved behind me to lead me to wherever he was taking me. After a few, hesitant on my part, steps he pulled gently at my hands, which I had covered my face with. “You can open them now,” he whispered in my ear. 

I did as instructed and when I saw the sight in front of me my breath hitched. It was beautiful. One of the benches had been surrounded by fairy lights, I had no idea how he was powering them, and flowers: roses, lilies, jasmine and lavender. All my favourites. Everything blurred slightly as I felt the tears spring up and overflow and fall down my cheeks. “It’s beautiful!” 

“Happy Birthday flower,” he smiled. He gently took my hand and led me towards the bench and we sat down. 

 

We stayed there for hours until it was time to head to our common rooms, we just talked and cuddled. It was the perfect end to a pretty good day. I don’t know how he did it but it was perfect. 


End file.
